The Harbinger
by OR7A
Summary: Babylon 5: The Legend of the Rangers - Episode 001: Martel leads the Rangers back to Babylon 5 in search of an agent of the Hand.
1. Teaser

Babylon 5: The Legend of the Rangers

Babylon 5, Babylon 5: The Legend of the Rangers, Crusade, and all associated characters, ships, actors, et al are owned by Babylonian Productions and Warner Brothers. None of the characters seen in any episode of the aforementioned series are owned by me. I make no profit from this piece and have done it purely for entertainment and my love of this franchise.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Babylon 5: The Legend of the Rangers

Episode 001: "The Harbinger"

Production - 101

Written by... eminariiorta

Visit: h t t p : w w w . angelfire . com / scifi2 / b5rangers0

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Please R&R! Your views, suggestions and opinions will help shape the future of this series!

Hope you enjoy, this is kinda a second Pilot. If you're interested in helping with the writing of this series please email me ) and/or visit the webpage. Thanks.

TEASER

BLACK SCREEN:

Over which we HEAR,

MARTEL (Voice Over)

Previously, on The Legend of the Rangers

FADE IN:

MONTAGE

We SEE Martel aboard the Enfalli giving the order to retreat. And we SEE and HEAR him originally trying to make the most of his assignment to the Liandra. We SEE the Valen being destroyed by the Hand and Citizen G'kar and the other ambassadors being brought aboard the Liandra. We SEE Dulann's visions of the Liandra's late crew and him telling Martel there's a traitor aboard. We then SEE Minister Kafta's discovery as the traitor. We then SEE the chase the Hand ship gives to the Liandra over which we HEAR Martel confronting Kafta for information about the Hand. We then SEE both the Hand ships explode and HEAR Martel explaining the plan over that. We then SEE G'kar bidding farewell at the end of their voyage and we cut to the Liandra leaving away from Babylon 5 as we,

FADE OUT:

MARTEL (V.O).

And now, the Legend goes on...

FADE IN:

EXT. LIANDRA - HYPERSPACE

The Liandra comes across from the TOP of the CAMERA and across into the distance. When it reaches the limit of that CAMERA's visual range we cut,

INT. LIANDRA - BRIDGE

[For those who haven't seen "To Live and Die in Starlight"]:

The Liandra's bridge is a boxy shaped circular room where a central pit of the bridge is encircled with a tight gangway, clearly separated by a metallic fence run. In the middle of the central pit if an octagon shaped console, the sides operating five different aspects of the ship and a sixth seat is at the top of the table nearest the bridge exit and is the "Command Chair". In the centre of the octagon a holographic display acts as the ship's "Viewer" and though is projected into nothing is 3D.

Kitaro is sat at the main console. Na'Feel is at her weapon's console and Martel is standing at the rear speaking with a nondescript Minbari ranger.

The bridge is relatively quiet and the hum of the engines is only pared with the usual muttering between crewmen.

The silence is broken when Sarah enters out onto the bridge from the main entrance.

MARTEL

Sarah,

SARAH

David?

MARTEL

(Playful)Something you want to apologize for?

SARAH

(Playful)We're not in grade school, but...

(beat)

sorry for being late.

Sarah crosses the bridge and takes a seat opposite Kitaro at the central console.

MARTEL (Turning to face Sarah)

Apology accepted. We've all had it a little rough lately, we should get some down time now. All our missions won't be as easy as dropping Citizen G'kar off on Babylon 5.

SARAH (After tapping a few controls, looks up)

Is that a good thing or a bad thing David?

MARTEL

A bit of both I think.

(beat)

KITARO

Sir, we're coming up on Minbar's jump coordinates. Engines primed to jump to normal space.

MARTEL

Jump.

We cut,

EXT. NORMAL SPACE

We SEE a standard jump gate power up and a hyperspace jump point open within its struts. In the background behind the jump gate we see various Minbari ships flying about. From this vortex the Liandra comes out and shoots past the CAMERA. The CAMERA swings around to follow it and we SEE the planet Minbar in the distance. We can also SEE a Minbari looking freighter moving sluggishly along in the distant background.

INT. LIANDRA - BRIDGE

KITARO

We're being hailed from Tuezanor.

Everyone looks towards Kitaro.

KITARO (CONT'D)

It's the President...

MARTEL (Coming over)

President Sheridan?!

Martel smartens his clothing up, makes a feeble effort to brush any dust from his clothes.

MARTEL (CONT'D)

Put him through immediately.

Martel comes forward towards the console, where Kitaro touches a few controls and the 3D Holographic display changes to show Sheridan in a business like suit.

MARTEL

Mister President, it is an honour.

SHERIDAN (Wearing a serious face)

I heard you took G'kar back to Babylon 5? How's the old girl holding up?

MARTEL

I don't think Citizen G'kar would like you referring to him that way Mister President.

SHERIDAN

(laughs) It's good to know your sense of humour hasn't been affected by resent events...

MARTEL

You were a soldier once Mister President, you know how important it is to keep morale up.

SHERIDAN

I fought in the Earth-Minbari War Captain, morale and prayers were all that kept us going.

(beat)

I've arranged for a meeting to discuss this new threat, I trust you'll be attending?

MARTEL

Even if that wasn't an order Mister President.

Sheridan smiles once more and his image disappears from screen and we SEE everyone's reaction as we,

FADE OUT:

END OF TEASER

INTRO:

VARIOUS (V.O.)

We are the Rangers,

We walk in the Dark places no one will enter,

We do not break away from combat,

We stand on the bridge and no one may pass,

We do not retreat whatever the reason,

We Live for the one,

We Die for the one,

END OF INTRO:


	2. Act One

ACT ONE

FADE IN:

MINBAR - TUEZANOR

Establishing shot, it is night time. Blue lights are emanating from the Ranger Headquarters building as seen in "To Live and Die in Starlight".

TUEZANOR - GENERIC MEETING ROOM

President Sheridan is sat at the foot of a long stone marble looking table. The table is fashioned well and its colourers are Whitestaresque. Delenn is sat to the President's right and Captain Elvis Cortana is sat directly opposite Delenn. Sat next to Delenn is Ranger Captain(Human) and opposite her is a BRAKIRI AMBASSADOR EDRAI. The room is quiet, the CAMERA focused on Sheridan as he's sorting through a series of papers. After a moment the CAMERA changes to face the double doors as they are slowly opened and Captain Martel enters.

SHERIDAN (Looking up)

Captain Martel, please

(beat)

Take a seat.

Martel nods and smiles at the President and takes a seat, we notice all eyes are on him. Martel takes the seat next to the Ranger Captain.

SHERIDAN

We all know

(beat)(Sheridan places his papers on the table)

That there's a new threat to all that we've built here... and it's most certainly a concern we could do without. With the Abbai famine the way it is at the moment and the tensions along the Drazi-Centauri border increasing again our recourses, our Rangers, are spread pretty thin on the ground.

DELENN

The Alliance is here for its member races, but if this new enemy prove to be as formidable as intelligence suggests we may find ourselves unable to conduct matters as usual.

RANGER CAPTAIN

With all due respect Madam Vice President, but the Abbai people are dying in their hundreds... they rely on the support sent to them by the Alliance.

BRAKIRI AMBASSADOR EDRAI

As representative of the Alliance's member races at this meeting I agree with the Captain here. We cannot divert our aid efforts from the Abbai to deal with a threat there is only loose intelligence confirming even their existence.

SHERIDAN (Shaking his head)

Having reviewing the information we currently have I might tend to agree with you.

(beat)

But may I ask how much information any of us away from Minbar had about the Shadow threat before 2260?

BRAKIRI AMBASSADOR EDRAI

I can understand your view Mister President. But...

SHERIDAN

(Interrupting)The only reason we cannot run both operations simultaneously is the limits of the Whitestar Fleet... if the member races were to deal with the Abbai aid effort rather than relying on the Alliance itself to then we could devote part of the Whitestar Fleet to the intelligence gathering.

DELENN

It was always the intention for the founding of the Alliance to allow such practices. For races to help each other in time of need. The Alliance is not here to merely keep the peace and assist with technological advancement.

BRAKIRI AMBASSADOR EDRAI

Mister President, you make a good plea. I will take your words to the other members.

At this point the BRAKIRI AMBASSADOR EDRAI politely excuses himself. Speaking continues once we HEAR the door close behind him.

CORTANA

Good, thank god we got rid of the walking politic. No offence mister and misses President.

DELENN (Blushing)

Now we must discuss what is too be done about the greatest threat to our survival since the Shadows.

SHERIDAN

Yes.

(beat)

The Hand of God.

MARTEL

Yes, that's the rather loose made Minister Kafta gave me.

DELENN

Upon reading your report Captain we immediately attempted to contact the ambassador from Minister Kafta's people here... but we found him dead in his quarters -

SHERIDAN

(Interrupting) - Suicide. He'd killed himself to stop us getting anymore information.

CORTANA

And when I led my ship into Isaahi space to try and get some answers we were fired upon and driven back, almost killed.

MARTEL (Sitting Forward)

You encountered the same vessels we did?

CORTANA (Shaking his Head)

No. We encountered only the regular Isaahi military cruisers. Nothing at all of what you and your crew describe.

SHERIDAN

There's a definite connection however between the Isaahi and this race of first ones.

MARTEL

Have we attempted to revisit the planet where the ancient city was found again?

DELENN

An expedition was sent, however they found the planet devoid of all features.

(beat)

As if it had been bombed continuously.

SHERIDAN

We must gather information on this new species. Knowledge is power, and if this race remains unknown they will be undefeatable. And an undefeatable enemy isn't going to go down very well with the Alliance members.

MARTEL

My crew and I are ready to go whenever are wherever we need to.

SHERIDAN

Unfortunately it's not as easy as that Captain.

CORTANA

It never is.

DELENN

We'll need the go ahead from the Alliance members.

SHERIDAN

Once we have that... we can implement our plan of action.

DELENN

It is the reason you have all been called here together. It is felt that a further incursion into Isaahi territory may not prove effective. They have destroyed their own hyperspace beacon to make sure their homeworld remains safe.

SHERIDAN

With the ancient city now destroyed. And all other evident besides video and ship logs of the Hand is gone, the Isaahi are our only link to this new threat.

CORTANA

So we've got to find the Isaahi.

SHERIDAN

Essentially.

MARTEL

But it can't be that easy right Mister President?

SHERIDAN (Shaking head)

Unfortunately no. With the Isaahi beacon destroyed, their ambassador hear dead, and a similar death being endues by their ambassadors on other worlds... we've only heard from Earth, Narn and Brakir at the moment but I think it's safe to assume all their officials are committing this ritual suicide to prevent us from obtaining any information.

DELENN

We were lucky to get Kafta. If Captain Martel hadn't acted so well we might not have the small pieces of information about the Hand we do.

MARTEL

It's just a shame he was killed...

SHERIDAN

Think nothing of it Captain, you did what you had to do. If you hadn't the information would have died along with you and your crew regardless.

CORTANA

So with the Ambassadors and Officials dead. What? We've gotta start finding civilian?

SHERIDAN (Nodding)

Yup. Basically that's our only option left that we can see at the moment. The Isaahi are our only link to uncovering more about the Hand, and though not many of their citizens left their homeworld as they only recently joined the Alliance but they must out there somewhere.

RANGER CAPTAIN

Is that why I have been called here Mister President?

SHERIDAN

It is Captain. If you could explain to the others...

RANGER CAPTAIN

Myself and my crew passed through Babylon 5 less than a week ago. Apart from the Officials, which as the president mentioned are deceased, this is the last place an Isaahi was seen.

SHERIDAN

We've already contacted Captain Lochley, Commander of Babylon 5, and she's checked the station records. There's recorded information of this Isaahi, Kas'Kah, arrival... but a recent riot saw some of the security records destroyed. So there is no record of him leaving. Whether this means he's still aboard the station or not is unsure...

CORTANA

So our first port of call is -

MARTEL

(interrupting) Babylon 5.

We Close up on Martel's expression of determination then we cut,

TUEZANOR - ALLIANCE COUNCIL CHAMBERS

These chambers have never been seen before. They are much grander than the Council Chambers than those seen aboard "Babylon 5". The base decor is noticeably classic Minbari with the marble finish and purple and white artwork. However the room is draped in long robes that display various markings, presumably representing the different Alien Races. The one nearest the door is the Earth Alliance logo. At the front of the chambers is a small desk, behind which is three chairs(This is the security Council), the central one being a little more throne like and is elevated(The President's chair).

The seats are the back are laid out similar to those seen aboard Babylon 5 though on a much larger scale, with the seats going higher up against the rear wall.

The Council is in full session and each species has two representatives. The three main chairs at the front remain empty, as Sheridan and Delenn are in the meeting seen previously and G'kar is aboard Babylon 5. The BRAKIRI AMBASSSADOR seen previously is just in front of the table and main three chairs, he is addressing the rest of the Assembly. Only the first two rows are easily see able, but we can clearly see the seats behind are occupied. The front two rows contain representatives from: Drazi, Abbai, Gaim, Hyach, Llort, pak'ma'ra, Vree, Earth and a new race can be seen(Artist freedom here).

BRAKIRI AMBASSADOR EDRAI

I understand your concerns, but I think President Sheridan has a point.

EARTH AMBASSADOR #1 [The Senator seen in Crusade "Each Night I Dream of Home"]

We cannot entertain Sheridan's every will and fancy. Our government has already pissed money away on the Valen Project... and we've already begun financing the Alliance's next Destroyer Development Project.

BRAKIRI AMBASSADOR EDRAI

I cannot comment on that. All I can do is repeat Sheridan's words and hope they can convince you. We all joined this Alliance for our own good. Let's be brutally honest. But we should all support conjoint efforts when they are proposed in order to help our fellow Alliance members and make ourselves worthy of actually being Alliance members.

A hush goes over the room until,

DRAZI AMBASSADOR (Gingerly)

The Drazi Freehold wishes to know what threats maybe coming externally. But as President Sheridan says, we can solve our own internal problems for now. Whilst the Alliance protects us from external threats.

BRAKIRI AMBASSADOR EDRAI

Exactly. This is only a temporary fix until the Rangers can delete this possible threat.

(beat)

Do you all agree?

A light cheer of "Yes" comes from the crowd then we cut,

TUEZANOR - GENERIC MEETING ROOM

The room is empty now except for President Sheridan, who is pouring over a mass of papers that are spread out across the end of the table nearest him.

Leave a few BEATS of peace before,

There is a KNOCK at the door,

SHERIDAN (Looking up)

Come in.

BRAKIRI AMBASSADOR EDRAI (Entering and closing the door behind him)

The Council has approved your proposal to divert SOME of the Ranger forces to investigate the Hand threat.

SHERIDAN (Rising and shaking EDRAI's hand)

Thank you. Part of the Ranger Fleet is all we ask.

BRAKIRI AMBASSADOR EDRAI

You may now order your Captains to take to their ships.

SHERIDAN

I anticipated the Council's positive response Ambassador. The ships have just a moment ago broken orbit.

MINBAR ORBIT -

The planet is as we saw it before, the blue nebula is joined in the background by a series of Minbariesque freighters, a Narn Cruiser and a Vree ship. The background is broken as we pan slightly right to SEE the LIANDRA, Cortana's ship the VALEN CLASS Pandora, and RANGER CAPTAIN's Whitestar coming shooting away from the planet and headed left across the CAMERA.

The CAMERA follows them, panning left, until they draw close to the jump gate and as the gate begins to open we cut,

TUEZANOR - GENERIC MEETING ROOM

BRAKIRI AMBASSADOR EDRAI

You are a confident man Mister President. (joking)I can see why they gave you this job.

(beat)

If they've already left... does this mean you already have a lead? A destination?

SHERIDAN

We do.

(beat)

Babylon 5.

The CAMERA has a close up on Sheridan's face as he says "Babylon 5" as we cut to,

EXT. BABYLON 5

Establishing shot. An Earth Asimov Liner is just coming to dock. Many other Alliance member ships can be seen dotted about in the background.

Put some classic Season 4/5 Babylon 5 music in here as we,

FADE OUT:

END OF ACT ONE


	3. Act Two

ACT TWO

FADE IN:

INT. LIANDRA - BRIDGE

Martel is sat in the Command Chair. The others are scattered around the bridge, Sarah and Kitaro are also at the main console. Martel is talking to Cortana, who is displayed on the holographic matrix.

MARTEL (Angrily points towards the display)

If you EVER! try something like that again I'll have your First Officer blow you out the nearest air lock.

CORTANA

She wouldn't dare! Why don't you come over here and do it David?

MARTEL (His facing finally cracking into a smile and he begins to laugh)

Ha-ha. Very funny Elvis. I guess we'll have to start a new game of chess next time, and next time try not to get mad and cheat ok?

CORTANA (Shrugging and smiling)

You know me David.

MARTEL

That's the problem, everyone else that knows you are smart enough not to play you.

Cortana opens his mouth to reply but his head suddenly turns to the left, as if he's receiving word from someone next to him.

KITARO

Captain.

MARTEL

Guess I'm going to hear the same warning as Elvis? What have we found in the void of hyperspace?

KITARO

(Very frankly)No sir.

(beat)

We've reached the Babylon 5 Beacon.

Martel smiles and nods, trying not to laugh and notice Sarah's appropriate look.

Martel turns back to Cortana, who has done the same

MARTEL & CORTANA (Together)

Well...

(beat)

MARTEL

Yeah.

The transmission ends with Cortana's holographic image fading away downwards.

Martel stands up and puts on his "serious face".

MARTEL

Playtime is over unfortunately. Kit, jump.

EXT. BABYLON 5

The CAMERA opens on a similar Babylon 5 establishing shot as we saw before.

We HEAR the jump gate out of shot begin to power up and open. After this the CAMERA pans right as the PANDORA, WHITESTAR and LIANDRA exit hyperspace and come through the jump gate.

INT. LIANDRA - BRIDGE

KITARO

Transmission being received from the station Captain.

MARTEL

It's probably just our welcome shout.

KITARO

It can't be sir, it's from the station's Green Sector.

MARTEL

(speaking the second Kitaro had finished)Ambassadorial Quarters.

Sarah gives Martel a "little startled look", rather shocked he knew what each sector of Babylon 5 was.

MARTEL (Ignoring the looks) (CONT'D)

I can guess who that is. Put it through.

G'kar's smiley face appears on the holographic matrix.

G'KAR

Ah Captain. I know you said you'd stop by next time but I didn't think it would be this soon.

MARTEL

Sorry to drop in unannounced G'kar, but matters of galactic importance bring us here.

G'KAR

I was afraid of that. Will you be coming aboard?

MARTEL

That's the plan. Apparently there might be an Isaahi aboard and -

G'KAR (Raising his hand gently)

(interrupting) Do you remember what I told you?

MARTEL

Yes. No one here is exactly what they seem.

G'KAR

Remember that and you should be fine.

MARTEL

Should be?

G'KAR

Don't worry. I have many friends here. We'll help you search for the individual in question.

MARTEL

Thank you G'kar.

G'KAR

I'll be meeting with you in the Docking Bay then Captain.

MARTEL

(Semi Sarcastically)Can't wait.

The transmission ends and G'kar disappears into holographic nothingness.

Martel looks over to Kit.

MARTEL

Have us moved within shuttling distance and prep a shuttle.

KITARO

Aye sir.

MARTEL

Sarah.

Sarah looks up from her console.

MARTEL (CONT'D)

Have the Pandora and Whitestar been hailed?

SARAH (Taps the controls)

If they have our scanners haven't picked up any transmissions.

MARTEL

Wonder why none of us have been greeted yet.

INT. BABYLON 5 - BRIDGE

The Bridge layout is totally unchanged from what we saw in "Babylon 5 Season 5" and "A River of Souls"

The main console, where Lieutenant Corwin usually operates and greets new arrivals is on fire. The entire front of the bridge is ablaze. Lieutenant Corwin, Captain Lochley and a nondescript BRIDGE OFFICER are fighting the blaze with fire extinguishers.

The rest of the bridge staff look on half ready to act.

LOCHLEY

That is the last time -

(Uses extinguisher)

That I let you -

(Uses extinguisher)

Bring damned a hot fry up onto the bridge.

(Uses extinguisher)

Even if it is for my Birthday.

CORWIN

Sorry Captain.

(Uses extinguisher)

Next time I'll bring you flowers.

LOCHLEY

Anything would be preferable -

(Uses extinguisher on the last of the fire)

Than THAT.

The three put the extinguishers down and the awaiting horde of engineers move in on the blackened mess and begin to work.

The CAMERA follows Lochley and Corwin as they step over towards the Captain's communication console area at the rear.

Lochley works a few controls.

LOCHLEY

Least only the main scanner control was damaged. Not the scanners themselves.

(Fiddles a bit more)

(sarcastically)Hmmm, a quiet day.

CORWIN

Nothing arrived Captain?

LOCHLEY (Looks at Corwin is faked despair)

Three Ranger ships have arrived, plus an the Asimov is ready to receive its shuttles back.

CORWIN

Sorry Captain.

LOCHLEY

And I thought the riot had done enough damage.

(beat)

All the sorrys in the galaxy won't make up for this Lieutenant, what will though is dealing with these new arrivals.

Lochley moves aside and lets Corwin slip into the small captain's communication area where he sets about contacting the Asimov's shuttles. We can hear him talking in the background as Lochley moves away towards the bridge exit and relaxes against the big "B5 Logo".

Wait a couple of BEATS before,

Ta'Lon, G'kar's replacement as Ambassador to Babylon 5, enters through the main entrance and comes up to Lochley.

Lochley's facial expression doesn't change, but his body language shows frustration at her relaxation being distracted.

TA'LON

Captain Lochley.

LOCHLEY

(Trying to quell irritability)Yes Ta'Lon?

TA'LON

Both myself and Citizen G'kar need to speak with you on a matter of some urgency.

LOCHLEY

Is it that urgent?

TA'LON

If it was not would I have come to request your audience in person?

LOCHLEY

I get what you mean.

(beat)

I think.

TA'LON

It's a rather sensitive matters regarding the Ranger ships that have just arrived.

LOCHLEY

What? You... never mind, I not even going to ask how G'kar got access to the external sensors.

TA'LON

He has spent a lot of time here Captain.

LOCHLEY

Very well. Lead the way.

Ta'Lon gives a slight bow and leads Lochley out of the Bridge entrance.

INT. B5 - G'KAR'S QUARTERS

G'kar's quarters have remained unchanged since he was there during "Babylon 5 Season 1-5".

G'kar is sat behind his desk, Martel is sat opposite. Cortana, Dulann and Ranger Captain are stood near abouts.

MARTEL

So G'kar you can help us?

G'KAR

If you had dropped me a line before you had arrived I could've began research. However you have caught me a little unawares.

MARTEL

Apologies G'kar. But we're under orders to be discreet.

There is a chime at the door.

G'KAR

Enter.

Ta'Lon leads Lochley inside the now rather crowded quarters.

G'KAR (CONT'D)

I told you before Ta'Lon you don't need to knock.

TA'LON

My apologies G'kar, I have brought Captain Lochley as requested.

G'KAR (Rising and moving to welcome Lochley)

Excellent, Excellent.

(beat)

(pointing appropriately)This is Captain Martel. This is his First Officer Dulann. This is Captain Cortana and -

LOCHLEY

(interrupting) With all due respect can we please skip the introductions. I have a station to run and it's falling apart without me.

G'KAR

Are we still feeling the shocks after the riot?

LOCHLEY

Well apart from Zack we've mostly recovered from the riot. But this particular incident was caused by Lieutenant Corwin and a fried breakfast he brought to me on the bridge as a birthday surprise.

G'KAR

I did not know it was your birthday, congratulations.

LOCHLEY

Thank you. It was a nice gesture, if only the Lieutenant had split the hot food into the mechanics... it caused a rather sizable fire.

G'KAR

I see. I hope no casualties were involved?

LOCHLEY

None fortunately. The engineering crews are working now to fix the damaged computer systems. Though traffic is going to start backing up soon.

G'KAR

Then I will not detain you a moment longer than we have to. I merely wish to...

CORTANA

(interrupting)Captain. I assume as you're part of Earth Force and not the Rangers you are not aware of an ancient race called The Hand?

LOCHLEY (Slightly flustered)

The Hand? Not that I can recall.

MARTEL

If your relationship with the President no so strong Captain we could not tell you what were about to.

RANGER CAPTAIN

We can't reveal everything to you Captain. But what we can say is that The Hand are being considered the most dangerous threat to peace since the Shadows. We three and our vessels are on an intelligence gathering mission.

MARTEL

And we've come here seeking such intelligence.

LOCHLEY

Well I -

MARTEL

(interrupting) We know you have had an Isaahi citizen aboard the station recently.

LOCHLEY

Yes. I had an enquiry about that from the President himself... but our records were destroyed in the recent riot and we have no idea whether that individual remains aboard or not.

CORTANA

We need your assistance in ascertaining whether he is or not Captain. And if so, locating him.

MARTEL

We need your permission to have free roam of the station.

LOCHLEY

Of course, I'll inform my Security Chief to assist you in any way possible.

CORTANA

Thank you Captain that would be a great help.

LOCHLEY

If this is important enough for Joh... the President to request information from me PERSONALLY then I have to take it seriously!

MARTEL

Time is of the essence I'm afraid.

G'KAR

Let us get to work.

Close up on G'kar as we cut,

INT. B5 - DOWN BELOW

The Standard Down Below Corridor as seen in many episodes of the "Babylon 5" series.

The corridor is quite wide. Junk and bodies sleeping are littered along either wall yet there is still plenty of room for two or three people to walk side by side along the corridor.

Martel, Dulann and a B5 Security Officer called Jenkins are making their way along.

JENKINS

Seesh, why did you guys simply have to come down here?

DULANN

We are searching for an Isaahi by the name Kas'Kah.

JENKINS

I know that, but what makes you think he's down here?

MARTEL (His overall sense is uneasy)

The last remaining records that survived after the Security Databank was destroyed in the recent riot indicated this was the last known whereabouts of Kas'Kah.

JENKINS

Yeah but that was -

(Steps over a laid down Lurker)

- four days ago. What makes you think he's still down here? Or for that matter still on the station?

DULANN

I am certain of it.

JENKINS (Puzzled face)

And -

MARTEL

He's just like that. He can sense these things.

JENKINS (Starts to get a little weary)

He's a tele -

MARTEL (Cuts across Jenkins and points down a long corridor)

(interrupting) What's down there?

JENKINS (Lifting his touch and shining it down the darkened corridor)

There? Well... err... I'm not really sure.

DULANN

I shall lead.

Dulann confidently takes point and Jenkins and Martel follow in suit. The CAMERA is set a little way down the corridor and is facing back on the trio as they approach. They pass the CAMERA and we're left looking at the corridor where they were just standing. After a BEAT we see a Drazi dressed in long robes acting in classic cliché shadowing of the trio motion as we,

FADE OUT:

END OF ACT TWO


	4. Act Three

ACT THREE

FADE IN:

INT. B5 - DOWN BELOW

The trio have moved further down the darkened corridor and are now in a clearing area.

MARTEL

Any clues Dulann?

DULANN

Nothing David. I am sorry.

MARTEL

Don't apologize Dulann. When I have your talents then you can apologize.

JENKINS (Gesturing arms in disbelief and annoyance)

What are we going to do now?

MARTEL

Well the other likely areas of B5 are being searched by Cortana and -

Suddenly there is a loud thudding noise, metal against metal.

The trio's attention are drawn towards the source of the noise, the Drazi seen before, and two Humans dressed in similar robes are stood at the entrance to the room. The Drazi is carrying a large metal poll which he is tapping against the floor.

DRAZI CULT MEMBER

You are stepping where you do no belong outsiders.

HUMAN CULT MEMBER #1

You must be punished.

The three cult members spur into action against our trio. The Drazi raises his metal poll and lunges towards Martel. Martel dodges and reaches into his uniform and extracts his Minbari Fighting Stick. Whilst he extends the stick and knocks the Drazi to the ground Dulann has too draw his Minbari Fighting Stick and has engaged the first Human Cult member. The second Human Cult member has knocked Jenkins to the floor.

The security officer is just returning to his feet as the Drazi uses his legs to try and drop Martel to the floor. Martel leaps over the Drazi's feet and rams his Fighting Stick to within an inch of the Drazi's face. The two Human Cult members flea the scene and Jenkins goes to follow but stops before leaving the CAMERA's reach.

MARTEL

Now -

Martel eases his stick off the Drazi's face and lets him up slightly.

MARTEL (CONT'D)

Why are you attacking us?

DRAZI CULT MEMBER

Your presence is an insult to my master

DULANN

An insult to the what?

DRAZI CULT MEMBER

You are outsiders. I am the Hand of my master and I will force you to leave.

The Drazi leaps to his feet, knocking Martel over. Dulann makes a lunge and a grab for the Drazi but he ducks and avoids before escaping.

The Drazi escapes as is gone, Dulann stoops and helps Martel up.

MARTEL

He said something about the Hand.

JENKINS

He could've meant anything. You don't know how crazy some of the people down here are. They're delusional, demented.

MARTEL (Quite worked up)

NOT ALL OF THEM ARE.

Jenkins and Dulann gives Martel a "What the..." kind-of look. Martel decides to ignore it and,

MARTEL (CONT'D)

What I mean is it's the first lead we've stumbled onto... which is a good thing because we're fresh out.

JENKINS

But they got away -

DULANN

(interrupting) - It is of no consequence. You heard what he said, we are outsiders and make be made to leave, so that means they will try again and when they do we will be ready.

Close up on Dulann and Martel before we cut,

INT. B5 DOWN BELOW

The corridor is a little lighter than seen previously. The room is twice the size as the one where the trio fought the three cult members. Dulann, Jenkins, Cortana and the Pandora's Minbari Male First Officer Troyern are concealed behind a row of boxes at the bottom of a flight of poorly maintained stairs.

Martel is noticeably absent.

After a few BEATS Martel comes swaggering down the stairs.

MARTEL (Loudly)

Man I love being an outsider walking these sacred halls.

Martel stops for a moment to listen if his words and presence have spurred anything.

MARTEL (Louder)

I SAID - Man I love

Suddenly there is a rustling from at the top of the stairs. Martel goes quiet but continues to walk along, past the row of boxes.

A BEAT later the Drazi Cult Member and three humans, two being the same as before, descend the stairs and leap upon Martel.

In the same moment Martel dodges the four attackers the awaiting Rangers and Security Officers bound over the boxes and leaps upon the attackers.

Martel grabs the Drazi as he attempts to escape and weighs him down, whilst each of the others take out an attacker. Eventually all four attackers are handcuffed by Jenkins.

After this is done Martel grabs the Drazi and presses him against the wall.

MARTEL

Now, what do you know about the Hand?

DRAZI CULT MEMBER

I am the Hand of my Master. This is the only Hand I know of.

A BEAT goes by then attention is drawn to the stairs when footsteps are heard coming down them. This is Kas'Kah, an Isaahi, the same species as Minister Kafta, seen in "Live and Die in Starlight". He is wearing a long black robe that comes up over his head.

KAS'KAH

SILENCE.

The Drazi's eyes open wide and he immediately closes his mouth.

CORTANA

Let me take a wild guess.

(Points to Kas'Kah)

You're Kas'Kah.

KAS'KAH

SILENCE! Nobody may address me except for my followers.

The Drazi breaks free from Martel's grip as Martel is distracted by Kas'Kah.

DRAZI CULT MEMBER

I am sorry I failed you Master. Please forgive me.

KAS'KAH

It is a mistake your successor will not make.

Kas'Kah raises his right arm and fires a laser blast from a concealed weapon into the face of the Drazi. The CAMERA is set up directly behind the Drazi's head and we cannot SEE everyone reactions to the weapon and death until the Drazi's corpse has fallen to the floor.

The Cult members remain lying, but everyone has lost their attention to them and they are ever so slowly slipping away.

JENKINS (Drawing his PPG)

Put the weapon down immediately!

KAS'KAH

This is now my Domain, you do not give the orders here.

Kas'Kah makes gives a head nod to a waiting Human Cult Member and all three Human Cult Members leap to their feet. One catches Jenkins off guard and kicks his hand, sending the security officer's PPG flying away. The four Rangers dodge their attack cult members, only to be jumped by more Human cult members that have appeared from down the stairs. All of them are grabbed except Martel who manages to evade his "Grabber" and manages to extend his Minbari Fighting Stick and give his grabber a good blow before he is hit in the back of the head with a metal poll by a Hyach.

We cut after this,

INT. B5 - KAS'KAH HOME

This room is lit well. Though the walls are blackened to indicate we are still in some part of Down Below. In the centre at the rear of the room is a large once golden looking classic throne. It looks as though it once belonged to a Centauri.

Kas'Kah is sat on the throne. Martel and Cortana are laid out next to one another in the middle of the room. The Hyach Cult Member is stood with his arms crossed next to the throne. Five or Six Human Cult Members are stood around where Martel and Cortana are laid.

After a few BEATS close up on Kas'Kah expression, as he is apparently deliberating the fait of Martel and Cortana, Martel begins to stir.

KAS'KAH

The weaklings finally awake.

Martel struggles to his knees and turns to face Kas'Kah. Martel scowls at the Isaahi before turning and nudging Cortana, who then stirs in a similar way.

Two Human Cult Members then come across and pull the two Ranger Captains to their feet.

KAS'KAH

I heard, from my second's predecessor that you were looking for me?

Martel and Cortana hold their tongues for a few BEATSSS. Then decide to speak,

MARTEL

If you didn't already know your people have found some dangerous bed fellows.

KAS'KAH

Ah. You are referring to the Isaahi Kanar.

MARTEL

Isaahi Kanar?

CORTANA

The governing body of the Isaahi Homeworld and Inner Colonies, it was the Kanar that was accepted as an Interstellar Alliance member.

KAS'KAH (Coming down from his throne)

I am not of the Kanar.

MARTEL

Then what?

KAS'KAH

Though I do not have to answer your questions, but I will entertain them.

Kas'Kah turns away.

KAS'KAH (Turning back violently)(CONT'D)

For the moment!

CORTANA

We are here looking for an Isaahi, they're the only link we have to the Hand.

KAS'KAH (Puzzled)

The Hand?

MARTEL

They're an ancient race. Simply driven by their urge to conquer.

KAS'KAH

Ha! It sounds like the Kanar to associate themselves with such beings.

MARTEL

You aren't much better. You've attacked us and -

KAS'KAH

(interrupting) - You have entered my domain. Would you not do the same if I appeared in your home?

Cortana and Martel remain silent for a few BEATS. Kas'Kah turns away and gesturing over his shoulder. A door in the opposite side of the room to the throne opens and four Human Cult Members bring Jenkins, Dulann and Troyern in. They three are awake and the Human Cult Members throw them into the middle of the room with Martel and Cortana.

JENKINS

So that's where that Centauri throne went.

DULANN

Captains? Are you alright?

MARTEL

We are Dulann.

KAS'KAH

Guards, restrain the prisoners.

All the Human Cult Members stood around the room simultaneously move into the centre of the room and grab our heroes. The heroes resist at first but are eventually handcuffed and dropped to their knees.

KAS'KAH

Now leave us.

The Human Cult Members file out. Kas'Kah sits back on his throne and the Hyach Cult Member stands behind the row of kneeling heroes as we,

FADE OUT:

END OF ACT THREE


	5. Act Four

ACT FOUR

FADE IN:

The CAMERA pans along the row of our kneeling heroes and then pans backwards and up to behind the Hyach. Placing itself in a position where everyone in the room can be seen.

A few BEATS of silence pass before,

KAS'KAH

I run an operation here. That I was more pleased with when the authorities, namely our Security Friend Mr. Jenkins here, wasn't aware of -

JENKINS

(interrupting) - Hey, how did you know my...

Jenkins is cut off when the Hyach kicks him in the back, sending the kneeling man sprawling onto the floor.

KAS'KAH

This operation is not an illegal one gentlemen.

CORTANA

Seems pretty that way too me. Kidnapping Rangers and B5 security officers count as an offence here even if they wouldn't on your homeworld.

KAS'KAH

My homeworld, Isaaza, is a place you would not like to visit Captain. But I stray from the point, the operation, my followers, my religion is not of an illegal nature. I have been forced into this position by your "Rangers". I came here, to this Earth Force controlled station, to avoid you. Earth Force doesn't mind if a few slip through the cracks, if I set up my religious headquarters here aboard their station as long as I keep quiet and don't cause any trouble.

(beat)

But you Rangers never give up.

CORTANA

Wait a minute. Kas'Kah... Kas'Kah... you wouldn't happen to be a relation of Gha'kah, the notorious Isaahi drug smuggler, would you?

Kas'Kah becomes angered and rises from his throne and raises his hand as if he wanted to strike Cortana, but he reframes.

KAS'KAH

He was my brother. And it is because of you Rangers and your meddling that my people have destroyed their hyperspace beacon so I can't even return to Isaaza for his funeral!

CORTANA

It was also a Ranger ship that caught him. I know because I was the First Officer aboard that ship.

KAS'KAH (Points and becomes even angrier)

It was you!

MARTEL (leans across)

Might not be the best time to mention that Elvis.

Martel receives a kick in the back from the Hyach for his trouble.

KAS'KAH

I fathered my religion after his death. The Isaahi have no natural religion you know, for my brother. Me knowing he's gone to a better place is not enough. Other's should know it and truly believe it as well. I didn't want to break any laws, any rules... but you've forced me too and now too protect myself and my followers I cannot let you leave.

Now we hit into a slow motion pieces where each CAMERA change is met with the whooshing sound effect. We SEE Martel somehow unlocking his handcuffs, and Dulann and Cortana doing the same. We keep with the slow motion and the four Rangers leap to their feet before going back into real time as the Hyach Cult Member attacks.

The Hyach lunges at Martel, who dodges and drives a blow with both hands clasped together at the top of the Hyach's spine, sending him to the ground. Kas'Kah has retreated to his throne as the Human Cult Members return to the room and quickly encircle the four Rangers.

Dulann has helped Jenkins to his feet and out of his cuffs.

We return to the slow motion as the CAMERA pans all the way around the room showing every person from every angle. After the panning has done two full circuits it sweeps down to Martel's face which is one of "I am Ready".

The Human Cult Members make a made dash towards our heroes. A Large brawl ensues that sees the Rangers employ their Minbari fighting style to knock them several to the floor at once. This brawl continues until all the Human Cult Members have been knocked to the floor.

After they're all down the CAMERA does the exact same PAN as before, only now of course showing all the bodies. Jenkins has fallen to the floor also and is helped up by a hand from Troyern.

MARTEL

Where's Kas'Kah?

INT. B5 - DOWN BELOW GENERIC CORRIDOR

Kas'Kah is walking arrogantly. Not running, nor does he look concerned.

He turns a corner where a sign is hanging loosely above it "Walkway to Docking Bay Maintenance Shaft". Obviously he has a plan of escape.

He rounds a second corner and is stopped by an arm.

The arm belongs to,

LOCHLEY

Think you're going somewhere?

KAS'KAH

Out of my way woman.

Kas'Kah attempts feebly to push her aside and fails. Lochley stands her ground and pushes Kas'Kah back so she may come fully into the CAMERA from around the corner. She is accompanied by Zack Allen, his leg is bandaged totally, and three security officers.

LOCHLEY

Next time you run an evil cult it may be a good practice to search your prisoners for transmitters?

Lochley pulls out a copy of the transmitter placed on our heroes before heading into Down Below.

LOCHLEY (CONT'D)

Heard every word. Planted these on our people just incase they got their asses into trouble. Or they needed help capturing the one they'd come here for, you.

The Security officer move around Kas'Kah and put him in handcuffs.

Lochley turns to the hobbling Zack.

LOCHLEY

Looks like that was a good call Chief.

ZACK

Thank you Captain. It's good to finally find after three years you've finally started to listen to my judgment a bit more.

LOCHLEY

Zack, I've been listening to you since...

ZACK

Ah, look... I know. It wasn't your bad call that got all those people killed.

LOCHLEY

It was Zack -

The Security officer forces Kas'Kah against the wall and turns to Lochley.

SECURITY OFFICER #1

(interrupting) - What should we do with him ma'am?

LOCHLEY

Oh.. just take him to the brig. And inform the Rangers.

Lochley and Zack watch the Security officers lead the way and then they follow at a much slower pace.

LOCHLEY

It was my bad call Zack. If I'd listened to you -

ZACK

Look Captain. If you had listened to me things might not have turned out for the best anyway.

LOCHLEY

Maybe. But I know for certain all those telepaths wouldn't've died.

ZACK

Maybe. But if they hadn't they would've been here when the Earth Force inspectors arrived and you would've lost your Rank. As well as everyone else under your Command that was aware of it.

(beat)

And I wouldn't've gotten my cool battle scar.

LOCHLEY (Finally releases a solitary laugh)

Sorry about that Zack.

ZACK

Hay, I've been fine with it for the past year. I just wish those rioters hadn't stepped on it...

The conversation dries up for a moment as the two come to a stand still. They look at each other for a moment then,

ZACK (CONT'D)

Come on. Let's go see what these Rangers are gonna do with this Kas'Kah guy.

We watch Lochley help Zack along down the corridor and we cut,

Zack, Lochley, Martel, Troyern, Dulann and Cortana are stood in front of a B5 security cell. Inside we can SEE Kas'Kah sitting rather placidly on the floor.

MARTEL (Turning to Cortana)

Well that was a bust.

DULANN

We came here to find an Isaahi that could lead us to their homeworld. Or at least give us some sort of clue about the Hand.

CORTANA

There'll be other Isaahi out there gentlemen. I doubt this nutter is the only one who didn't return to their homeworld before they destroyed their own hyperspace beacon.

MARTEL

The Isaahi are our only tie to the Hand. We must find more of them.

LOCHLEY

You know

(everyone looks at Lochley)

We get a lot of travellers through here. How about we keep an eye out for any Isaahi... or anyone who might know of their whereabouts?

MARTEL

That'd be greatly appreciated. If we're going to stay on stop of the situation we're going to need all the help we can get.

The Ranger Captain now walks in accompanied by a Human Ranger, presumably her XO.

RANGER CAPTAIN

I see we missed all the excitement.

DULANN

If you can call being nearly killed excitement.

CORTANA (Slapping Dulann on the back)

Come now Dulann. I can't remember the last fun I had when my life wasn't on the line!

Everyone laughs,

CORTANA

Well Captain

(turning to Lochley)

I think it best time we leave your station. Thank you for all your help.

LOCHLEY

It is no problem. And part of the Alliance charter that I have to help you Rangers.

Cortana smiles before nodding to Troyern in the direct of the door. He, Troyern, the Ranger Captain and her XO all leave. Dulann begins to walk towards the door.

MARTEL (To Lochley)

So Captain.

LOCHLEY

Yes?

MARTEL

What are you going to do with our friend here?

ZACK

He'll be charged... give a trial.

MARTEL

Hmm, in the courts here on B5?

LOCHLEY

There a problem with that Captain?

MARTEL

No... no...

Martel seems vague and heads to join Dulann but turns back at the door.

MARTEL (CONT'D)

Just make sure he doesn't get away with it. We don't need an Isaahi we've already questioned showing up on our radar again.

LOCHLEY

Understood Captain. Good luck with your quest.

Martel leaves through the door and we cut to the docking bay where he and Dulann are headed to the parked Liandra.

MARTEL (Stopping in his tracks)

Go on ahead Dulann.

DULANN

David?

MARTEL

Go on. I'm fine. Just tell them not to leave without me.

Martel just wanders off in the opposite direction back into the main part of B5. We SEE him wandering the crowded Zocalo and other famous B5 places in silence. He stops just as he is returning to the docking bay and turns back around to take another look.

MARTEL

So this is where I spent all those years, huh? Looks a lot smaller now...

Martel turns again and we watch him walking back out to the waiting Liandra as we,

FADE OUT:

END OF ACT FOUR


	6. Tag

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Sorry, there was a bit of confusion and the chapters got mixed up. Re-Read if ya need 2 ;)  
  
TAG  
  
FADE IN:  
  
MINBAR ORBIT  
  
The Liandra is headed down from orbit of Minbar. Minbari and other alien vessels flying about, some are in stationary orbit.  
  
EXT. TUEZANOR - LANDING PAD  
  
The pad is empty. It is the same landing pad we've seen before in "To Live and Die in Starlight". The CAMERA begins on the balcony that overlooks the landing pad where Martel and Sarah first saw the Liandra in "To Live and Die in Starlight" then SLOWLY PANS down over the balcony fencing and down towards where the Liandra finally comes into shot and slowly lands.  
  
We Cut,  
  
EXT. TUEZANOR - LANDING PAD - LIANDRA CLOSE-UP  
  
The Liandra's landing hatch has opened and the crew are exiting. Some non-descript Rangers are passing by in the background whilst Martel, Dulann and Sarah come out and are nearest the CAMERA.  
  
SARAH Any idea why we've been called back so soon?  
  
MARTEL No clue.  
  
DULANN Rest assured as President Sheridan has sent for us himself that we will not be wasting our time.  
  
MARTEL Did they call Elvis back as well?  
  
AS Martel says "...Elvis back as Well?" we HEAR the blast of the Pandora's engines. The CAMERA slowly PANS out away from Martel, Sarah and Dulann and we SEE the Pandora coming into land closely behind the Liandra on the same landing pad.  
  
We CUT back to the close up shot,  
  
MARTEL (CONT'D)(Looking up)  
Guess that answers my question.  
  
SARAH Come on, let's head in. Cold out here.  
  
INT. LIANDRA - CARGO BAY  
  
The Liandra's small Cargo Bay is littered with non-descript crates. There is a small clearing in the middle of these where Tirk, Malcolm, Kitaro, Tafeek, Firell and Na'Feel are sat around in Minbariesque deckchairs. Malcolm, Kitaro and Na'Feel are sat around a crate in the middle of the clearing playing Poker.  
  
MALCOLM Think they've forgotten about us?  
  
He looks around at the others as we,  
  
FADE OUT:  
  
END OF SHOW 


End file.
